


Forbidden

by ABrighterDarkness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: It was unfair that one woman should own his heart, his soul while another carried his name and bore his child.





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a submission for Hermione Haven's Roll A Drabble and it was an interesting one to work my head through until I landed on the storyline that felt right. I was given Remus Lupin as my pair and free reign on the trope. I opted for a portral of starcrossed lovers. I hope that you enjoy!

Remus awoke early that morning before the sun rose, face down on the bed, groaning lowly as the aching muscles of his back attempted to fight against the steady pressure being impressed upon them.  In contrast to the agonizing pain from just a few nights prior, the comforting weight draped low over his hips and the kneading pressure on his abused muscles was heavenly. Could such pleasant pressure cause a person to melt? He certainly felt like he was. 

 

Embarrassingly enough, he was quite sure that he was drooling.

 

As the kneading drew up his back and to his tender, tense shoulders, he suddenly felt his body sink further into his mattress as stress leaked away from him. He twitched abruptly and a inelegant, canine-esque whine escaped when small fingers dipped low to tease over his rib cage. 

 

The sound drew a sweet giggle from the witch straddling his hips while her hands returned to their attempts at working his tired, sore muscles into mush.

 

Careful not to dislodge her, he slowly shifted onto his back, his hands coming to rest onto the bare skin of her hips as she took the opportunity to sink down onto him and join them together once more. As he guided the rotation of her hips over him there were no words, nothing but their labored breathing and the lustful moans that neither attempted to quiet.

 

When she collapsed against his chest after they were both spent, he took a moment to run his hand over the beautiful, tangled mess of curls before gently brushing the mass away from her face and pressing a kiss to her forehead as his other hand gently stroked the mark he’d given her sometime ago.  They lay silently in their embrace knowing that it was fleeting. It was as though they both knew that one the silence was broken, so too would be their all too brief moment together.

 

Eventually, though, she allowed herself to slide to the side and off of him as he rose from the bed and reached for this clothes.  Once he was fully redressed, he turned his attention back to the witch sitting upright and wrapped in the sheets, watching him sadly. 

 

“Do you really have to go?” she asked. “Surely we can come up with something...some way?”

 

“Hermione,” he sighed, knowing this conversation would repeat each time he left her bed. It had too many times to count already.

 

“You don’t want to go. I don’t want you to go,” the young witch insisted. “Stay...just...just for a little longer.”

 

“You know that I can’t,” Remus reminded her.  How he wished he could though. She was his soul.  His  _ mate _ .  He needed her like his wolf required the moon and he required air. 

 

She was his mate. But she wasn’t his wife.

 

His wife was at home tending to their young son while he was forced to seek out his mate in secret.  Remus knew it was unfair to both women. One held his entire heart but was unable to have more than the scraps of time he managed to tear himself away.  The other loved him, he knew Dora loved him, yet would never hold his heart despite carrying his name and bearing his child. 

 

“I’m sorry, Hermione, I truly am,” Remus said softly, regret heavy in his voice and his heart. “You deserve far better than this.”

 

Before he could do something truly reckless, like crawl back into bed and kiss the heartbroken expression from the woman’s face, Remus turned his back and made for the door.  It took all of his willpower to keep walking when the quiet sound of sniffling reached his ears and to ignore the furious snarls of the wolf within him as he once again walked away from his true mate.

 


End file.
